


A Bluff is Called

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Mr. President, Sir [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Aline Penhallow, BAMF Magnus Bane, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Cuddling, Evil Maryse Lightwood, Good Boyfriend Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Please read disclaimer below, This got unexpectedly dramatic, evil robert lightwood, political machinations, this was too much fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: When his mother abruptly ends the stalemate Alec had forced her into and takes action - Alec doesn't hesitate.She thinks he won't play the game, that she's won and called his bluff.She's wrong.UPDATE: Second chapter is now posted!
Relationships: Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Mr. President, Sir [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631230
Comments: 107
Kudos: 523





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, okay! This installment got plotty as all get-out, goodness. A couple of quick disclaimers that I want to make sure to mention here, just for sake of my own sanity. 
> 
> 1\. I specifically use SH characters in place of politicians. No comparison to actual politicians is being made. (I pull a lot of what happens from Batman Begins, and you'll see what I mean as you dive into the fic.) 
> 
> 2\. I make it a point to say that there are Circle members from BOTH sides of the aisle. Which, for those non-americans out there, means there are members who are both Democrat and Republican. Again, I am in no way speaking to the current climate, but rather re-creating the Circle-era from the shadowhunters world in a modern day AU. 
> 
> 3\. I fudge a lot of the actual process of law for sake of easier reading. I know that this "isn't how it works" for a lot of reality - but sometimes you sacrifice reality for fun reading and I've done that here. I'm aware, and it's intentional, and I don't really want to make it more realistic at this time. (My number one flaw as an author is that I hate researching with a passion, and this is a good example of that.) It should still read as law-y enough for you to enjoy! 
> 
> 4\. Have fun and remember this whole verse is meant to be a light-hearted take on the drama that is US politics. There's some plot, there's some drama, there's some angst, and there's some of our favorite BAMF boys - but at the end of it all, they're happy and thriving, and I want everyone to remember that is the goal of this series. 
> 
> Okay - NOW GO ENJOY!!!

Two weeks before the general election Alec was ready for it all to be over. He knew Magnus felt the same, even as he thrived on the energy and chaos around them. Alec yawned and pressed a hand against his mouth, adjusting his laptop bag, scrolling through his phone. At least they'd adjourned on time this week and he was able to come spend the weekend with Magnus as things continued to ramp up. 

He sent a quick text to Aline letting her know that he'd arrived and let himself into Magnus' campaign headquarters with another yawn, heading for the war room. Alec glanced at his watch and scowled. It was five fifteen, which meant that everyone was going to be settling into the war room to watch the evening news. If he was lucky he would be on time for dinner. 

Alec knocked on the door and was surprised when there was quiet behind it. He frowned. The last thing this room ever was, was _quiet._ When it was opened a minute later, all eyes in the room swung to him, briefly, and then back to the television on the far side of the wall. 

Dread settled into his stomach. Alec recognized Camille Belcourt immediately, tears filling her eyes. A quick survey of the other televisions on the far wall had them all playing variations on the same story. The headline was seared into his eyes in a moment, painting Magnus as an abuser, pictures of a Camille with a black eye and some snapshot of Magnus mid-shout and undoubtedly taken out of context. 

Alec met Magnus' eyes across the room and turned his attention back to the television. They were watching the interviewer as she spewed toxic sympathy on Camille, not bothering to try to verify the story. No one in the room moved, too caught on watching the train wreck happen. Alec took a slow breath. The first move had been made.

"Aline," he broke the silence, looking over at her. Tension rippled through the room and he closed his eyes, committing to the decision before looking at her again. "When we evaluated me as a candidate, do you remember what I told you?" 

Aline stiffened, her shoulders straightening. "Yes, of course Alec." 

Alec knew everyone was looking between the both of them and he looked back at the television and felt certainty settle into the pit of his stomach. "We're breaking the story." 

Aline jolted, her eyes wide. "Alec...are you _sure?_ " 

Alec glanced around the room, at everyone who had worked countless hours and gone without sleep for days on end to try to put Magnus into the position he was now in. He lifted his eyes back to Magnus and squared his shoulders. He offered a wry grin. 

"My mother doesn't think I'll play the game. I'm going to play it better than she can ever imagine," Alec said, his voice calm. He looked to Aline, then back to Magnus. "Run the counter story, whatever you're planning," he ordered Magnus. "Get in front of the cameras, say whatever you need to say. If you need me to appear, tell me where and I'll be there." 

Helen started to stand, watching as Aline made her way around the war room table. "Alec, Aline, where are you-" 

Alec shook his head. "It's better if you don't know. It's better if all of you know I went straight to bed tonight, understood?" He looked around the room and waited for them to nod before looking at Helen. "Put them under an NDA to confirm. All of them. It would cost Magnus' campaign if they don't." He turned towards the door and took another deep breath, his mind racing. 

"We don't have a lot of time," Aline said, stepping up next to Alec, her eyes going to Helen, offering what apology she could in the look. 

"Then we'll have to move quick," Alec told her, looking back around the room before he shut the door behind him. 

Magnus let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He'd never seen Alec look like that before. A shudder ran up his spine and he swallowed. For the first time since he'd known Alec Lightwood, the man had looked _dangerous._ "All right," he said, clearing his throat. "Helen, draft that, right now. Everyone else, I expect his orders to be followed to the letter. Let's do our best to clean up this mess. We expected this, and frankly I'm surprised it took Camille this long to crawl out of a sewer." 

There was scattered laughter around the room and Magnus gave them all a smile, sharing a look with Helen before they went to work. They would have to trust whatever Alec and Aline were about to do. 

~!~ 

The second they were in the car, Alec had his phone out. He scrolled through his phone and hit dial. 

"Alec! I wasn't expecting to hear from you, I thought you'd be doing damage control with what this-" 

"Lydia," Alec said. He felt her freeze whatever she was doing over the phone and he took another deep breath. 

"Alec," Lydia repeated back to him. "What's wrong?" She'd never heard him sound this angry before. Something had to have happened. 

Alec forced his fingers through his hair. His heart was pounding. He had to keep breathing, that was all he could do. He could already hear Aline typing frantically behind him, sorting through the documents that he'd kept isolated and secure for years now. "How would you like to be handed the case of your entire career?" 

Lydia blinked and put down her glass of wine, settling into her armchair. "I would say that is a bold claim. Does it have anything to do with the presidency? You know I'd risk a conflict of interest." 

"No," Alec said. "It has to do with the Circle Scandal. I'm about to hand you the entire Institute within the statute of limitations, including still-active and former members," he swallowed and forced himself to breathe slowly through his next statement. "I'm willing to testify on the stand. You'll be serving at least fifty lawyers, seventeen civil servants, including my father, and my mother, Jia Penhallow, and..." he paused and looked at the ceiling of the car. "And Victor Aldertree." 

The replacement Republican nominee had been gaining ground on Magnus over the past few months - despite the fact that he had lost to Alec solidly in the primaries. Alec had avoided a lot of the press conferences that Aldertree had held declaring him a traitor and a coward to the party, but there were plenty that agreed with them. 

Lydia sucked in a hard breath. "Alec, are you _sure?_ " 

"Aline?" Alec asked, glancing over at her. 

"Sending now," Aline said. "Standard password." 

Alec turned his attention back to the phone. "You're about to receive an encrypted file on your personal email. It has everything you need to confirm what I'm saying. It's an NDA, signed by him, confirming precisely what he needed to keep quiet about and what he was getting in return." 

Lydia frowned and looked at the file that had appeared and typed in the password that Alec offered her. "How do you know it's legitimate?" 

"Because I have the hard copies," Alec said. "Because I wrote the document that he signed." 

" _Fuck,_ " Lydia breathed. "And you want to break this, _now?_ " 

"I have to," Alec said, closing his eyes as he leaned back in the seat. "Mom threatened to derail Magnus' campaign. This bullshit with Camille is just the first in a line of what she has planned, I know it. I initially stopped her by threatening to do this, Lydia. But she clearly doesn't think I'll go through with it." 

Lydia laughed and shook her head. "She doesn't know you at all, does she?" 

Alec smiled faintly. "You're a good friend, Lydia." He frowned and paused. "You're also going to need to hire a staunch personal security team. Immediately." 

"Alec," Lydia cleared her throat. "Are you sure you want to put this out there? Your name is going to be all over it. You know it could-" 

"I know," Alec said, his voice stuttering. "I know. I'm, I think, I think it'll be okay, Lydia. I, it'll be his choice." He didn't look over at Aline and blinked hard, trying not to think too hard about that. "As soon as I've met with my mother, I'll see you. I'll need to sign an initial statement." 

Lydia considered that. “Are you sure it’s a good idea to confront your mother, Alec?” 

“I have to,” Alec said. Aline was typing again, hard and frantic. They’d prepared this plan a long time ago. It was a matter of time now. “Stay safe, Lydia. I’ll be in touch.” He hung up the phone and tightened his hand around it. The separator between them and the driver was still shut. Alec looked to Aline and met her eyes. 

“You’re doing the right thing, Alec,” Aline said, her voice soft. 

Alec’s hands trembled and he swallowed hard. “I’ll need a personal security team. Izzy, Jace and Max will need to be put into secure lockdown.” He ignored the pitying look on her face and kept thinking. “Security on Magnus will need to be increased-” 

“I’ll let the Secret Service know,” Aline said. She put the computer aside for a moment and reached out to take his hand. “Alec. Look at me.” 

Alec looked at her and blinked hard, turning his face away. “I’m too much of a liability for him now,” he whispered. “I’ll, I’ll have to, to…” 

Aline smiled faintly. “Magnus has never shied away from liabilities, Alec. If he did, he’d never be running, considering who his father is. Nor would he have kissed you on stage at the DNC.” 

Alec gave her a watery smile and tried to nod. “Yeah.” 

“If anything,” Aline said, looking at him in consideration. “He’ll probably get down on one knee and then propose, before punching you for upstaging him.” 

Alec laughed, against his will and sagged back against the seat. 

Aline smiled at him. “You get some rest, Alec. I’ve got this. I’ll get everything lined up and coordinated.” 

“Hey Aline?” Alec said, closing his eyes. 

“Mm?” 

“In a completely platonic but also a fuck you’re a badass way, I love you.” 

Aline laughed and grinned. “In a completely platonic but also a fuck you’re a badass way, I love you too. Now get some sleep.” 

Alec gave Aline a thumbs up. 

~!~

It had been three days. 

Three days since Magnus had last seen Alec in person (he wasn’t counting the two hours they’d been on the set of The Today show together, where Alec had kissed him softly and then walked away without a word). 

Two days since the Camille scandal had disappeared almost entirely overnight. 

Two days since the media had seemed to start holding their breath, waiting for something. Waiting for whatever it was that Alec was doing. 

And tonight? Tonight Alec was coming back. 

Magnus had talked to him less than an hour ago and he’d landed and was on his way to the hotel. He paced across the room again, anxiously, checking his phone before he sank into a chair, dropping his face into his hands, tugging nervously at his hair. 

Helen, who had been uncharacteristically silent and solemn the past two days had promised him it was nothing illegal. Had even gone so far as to say that Alec was the bravest man she’d ever met. That hadn’t done anything, anything, to assuage his worry, it’d only made it worse. Whatever Alec was facing, he was facing alone, and Magnus hated all of it. 

The sound of the door clicking open had his head flying up and Alec was stepping through the door, looking more tired than Magnus had ever seen him. Even now, clearly dragging, exhausted, stressed and a hundred other things, he was the most beautiful man Magnus had ever seen in his life. 

“Alexander,” Magnus breathed, standing up in a rush, hurrying into Alec’s open arms, burying his face into Alec’s neck with a sigh as he pressed as close as he could. “Alec, fuck, I’ve been worried about you.” 

“I know,” Alec said, his voice soft, even as he held onto Magnus tighter. “I know, Magnus,” he repeated, exhaling hard. “But it was important we keep you out of the loop until all of the pieces were in place.” 

“Please,” Magnus breathed into Alec’s neck. “Please tell me what’s going on. Are you okay?” 

Alec laughed, releasing Magnus just enough so he could kiss Magnus, before leaning their foreheads together. “I am now,” he admitted, his voice soft. “And I’ll explain everything, I promise, I’ll, we can stay up as long as we need and I’ll explain everything. Helen cleared your morning, we don’t have to be up until Noon.” 

Magnus smiled faintly. “Should I make a joke about seducing you, then, Mister Lightwood?” 

“Maybe tomorrow,” Alec breathed, kissing Magnus, softly, because he still could and he had to hope that he would be able to tomorrow as well. “But I need to tell you what’s going on.” 

“Change first,” Magnus ordered, giving him a small shove towards the bedroom. “It’ll help you relax.” 

Alec reached out and snagged Magnus’ hand, tugging him along. “Come with me?” 

Magnus chuckled. “I don’t think that’s going to help you tell me what’s going on.” 

“I know,” Alec swallowed, still tugging on Magnus’ hand. “But I don’t want to be away from you yet.” 

Magnus melted and followed Alec into the bedroom and watched him change, putting on sweats and a t-shirt. He could see the tension and borderline fear in Alec in every movement and all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around Alec and never let him go. “Alexander-” 

“You know, right?” Alec blurted, turning to look at Magnus, his cheeks flushed as he stepped closer to Magnus. 

Magnus blinked and tilted his head, holding onto Alec when he immediately curled close. “Know what, Alexander?” 

Alec took a deep breath and cupped Magnus’ cheeks in his hands and pressed their foreheads together again, smiling faintly. He waited for Magnus’ eyes to meet his again and kissed him. “I love you,” he whispered. “I know, I know it’s only been five months, Magnus. And it’s okay if you can’t say it back, but you have to, I mean, I have to tell you. Because the rest doesn’t make sense if you don’t know this. I love you.” 

“Alexander,” Magnus managed, watching Alec babble, leaning in again to kiss him, softly, once no more words seemed to be forthcoming. He smiled. “I love you too.” 

Alec carefully traced his thumbs along Magnus’ cheeks and pulled him in closer, kissing him again, smiling and laughing into the kiss with Magnus. Once their case of the giggles had subsided, he took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay. Got the important stuff out of the way. Time for the mess.” 

Magnus nodded, leading Alec over to the couch, getting the both of them settled, Alec curled up against him. “Where do you want to start?” 

Alec blew out a hard breath. “Let’s start at the beginning, because if I start in the middle I’m never going to be able to explain it all to you.” 

“All right,” Magnus said, giving him a small nudge. “I’m listening.” 

“Before I was elected, I worked for my parents firm, The Institute. Spent my law school years as an intern there, and then joined the firm as expected,” Alec started, reaching out to trace his fingertips along Magnus’ shoulder. 

Magnus hummed and reached out to take Alec’s hand, giving it a slow squeeze. He lifted it and pressed a kiss to the back of it, trying to encourage Alec to keep going. 

“After,” Alec swallowed. “After a few years. A scandal, specifically surrounding one of the Partners, Valentine Morgenstern, broke.” 

Magnus’ eyes widened. “The Circle Scandal? That’s what you threatened your Mom with, right?” 

“Yeah,” Alec whispered. “Tell me what you know about it. I need to know how far to dive into this.” 

“Well, if rumors are true, the worst of it was hushed up,” Magnus watched Alec snort and figured the rumors were more truth than he’d suspected. “But it was a specifically selected group of lawyers who were dedicated to helping politicians buy, bully and sue their way out of trouble.” 

Alec nodded, swallowing hard, guilt swarming him for what he’d helped to do. He took a deep breath, his shoulders drawing up around his ears, even as he pressed closer to Magnus. 

“That’s the tip of the iceberg. That’s the piece the public knows. That they saw,” Alec said, his voice soft. 

Magnus tensed under Alec, squeezing his hand. “There’s more?” 

“More than you can imagine. I don’t have all of it. But I have enough,” Alec said with a harsh exhale. “This group of lawyers included those who could forge documents, assist in moving accounts offshore, had a network of judges in their pockets, and worked directly with local and federal lawmakers to ensure they, or the politicians they worked with could never be caught and tried. Cases that could be used as false precedents to prevent lawsuits elsewhere, all of it.” 

Magnus sucked in a harsh breath, his eyes widening. “What…” 

Alec laughed, low and hoarse. “You’ve talked about how corrupt Washington is and how you want to break outside of that for years. But unless you dismantle the Circle, you’ll never be able to actually manage it.” 

Dread started to creep back into Magnus and he looked to Alec. “Alexander. What’s your role in all of this?” 

“Paperwork,” Alec said with an exhale. “I hold the keys to the kingdom because I did the grunt work.” He closed his eyes and sighed. “I created what the equivalent to an NDA would be for the Circle. They’re open ended - speaking about consequences, and everyone knew what those were.” He reached into an inner pocket of his jacket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, offering it to Magnus. 

Magnus took it from Alec’s fingers, his eyes scanning wildly through the careful verbiage, his blood going cold as he stared at it. 

“Anyone who joined the Circle, signed one of these. I filed it. Kept it in case it was needed as a reminder for the deal they’d made,” Alec said with a whisper. “It was always small. _Always._ Easier to hide. But Valentine, he got cocky. He got loud. When it broke? It was easy for him to be the fall guy to protect the rest.” 

Magnus let out a harsh breath. “Holy fuck.” 

Alec nodded, taking the paper back from Magnus, looking down at it. “I kept silent on this because I needed one Ace in the Hole. If I ever decided to leave, and they tried to stop me, I had a way to get out.” 

“But you’re going public with this now,” Magnus said, eyeing him. 

Alec nodded. “I am. It’s all set up. Lydia, she’s the district attorney who will prosecute. She has the letters ready. I have twelve interviews scheduled across tomorrow. Can’t say much because it’s an open case, but I won’t hide. Helen already has counter coverage ready to run to say this isn’t about getting you elected.” 

“Isn’t it?” Magnus asked, sitting up a little to look at Alec. “Alexander, I’m not, this isn’t…” 

“Listen to me,” Alec said, taking Magnus’ hands in his. “I have kept this to myself for more than a decade. Aline is the only one that knows. Her Mom is…” he breathed out hard. “Is a member.” 

“Alec-“ Magnus started and then froze under the look from his boyfriend. 

“This is the **game** , Magnus. This is how it’s played. I grew up playing it and I’ve trained my entire life to play it. We can’t stop them, the games, forever. But I can buy you a couple of years, at least. _Without_ them. A chance at real change, the kind you want,” he continued. “I have a winning hand,” Alec said, his voice soft. “I’m handing it to you.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes. “And what’s the cost? What’s the price to pay for all of this?” 

Alec’s heart was pounding and he looked down at their hands, carefully rubbing his thumbs over the back of Magnus’ hands, blinking hard. He could do this. He’d done everything else. He could. “ **Me,** ” he whispered. 

Magnus went still. “What?” 

“I’m the cost. In order to make this happen, I have to step forward. I have to say I was a part of it.” His heart was pounding so loudly that he could barely hear the words coming out of his mouth. “I have to take the stand against them all. Testify in court. Testify in front of Congress. Explain it all.” 

Alec couldn’t look at Magnus. He couldn’t do it. He had to be strong enough. “Can you imagine the backlash if I was still here, with you when I announce? You, dating a former Circle insider?” 

Magnus was silent for a long, long moment, even as he felt Alec’s hands tremble around his. “Do you know what Helen called you the past few days?” Magnus asked when Alec didn't say anything further. Probably waiting for him to agree. Alec didn’t look at him. “She called you the bravest man she’d ever met.” He watched Alec’s shoulders start to shake too. “You don’t have to fight this alone, Alec.” 

Alec swung to look at him, his eyes wet and anguished. “They’re going to call it a political play. They’re going to say that I did it for you.” 

Magnus smiled faintly, reaching out to cup Alec’s cheeks, wiping away the tears, pulling him in for a kiss. “Aren’t you?” 

“I’m doing it because I love you,” Alec growled fiercely. “Because you deserve this. You deserve _everything._ ” 

“Darling,” Magnus whispered. “What you fail to realize is that you deserve everything too. What kind of a boyfriend, future fiancé and future husband would I be if I let you cut and run at the first sign of trouble?” 

Alec’s mouth went dry and the tears started to fall faster down his cheeks. “Magnus…” 

Magnus pulled him in for a kiss. “My brave Alexander. You’ve faced this on your own so far. We’re going to face this head on together, like we do everything else. We’ll own it. Well, maybe not the blackmail part. But the rest?” He combed his fingers through Alec’s hair. “The rest we will, Alec.” 

“But it could-“

“It could cost me the presidency. My career,” Magnus agreed with a shrug. “I will give up all of those things in a heartbeat if it means I keep you, Alexander. We’ve fought our way here together. Don’t sit me out of the fight.” 

Alec swallowed. “You’re sure?” He whispered, afraid to let go of Magnus for even a second.

Magnus smiled. “I am. I love you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. You’re not driving me off with a little family skeleton in the closet.” 

Alec scoffed tiredly. “Little,” he snorted, watching Magnus snicker. “Can we go to bed? I’ve missed you and I want to hold you tonight.” 

“That sounds perfect,” Magnus agreed, forcing himself upright, holding out a hand to Alexander. “Come on. You’re dead on your feet and it sounds like you have a damn long day tomorrow.” 

Alec sagged. He was exhausted. Seventy two hours of working with Aline to put everything in place, he was ready to drop. All he wanted to do was curl up with Magnus and never move. “We need to tell your team what is going on tomorrow morning and-” 

“Alexander,” Magnus interrupted. “That is a problem for tomorrow.” 

“Right,” Alec breathed, pressing in close to Magnus. “I mentioned I love you?” he whispered, nuzzling Magnus’ neck. “Because I do, Mr. Bane.” 

Magnus smiled and led Alec towards the bedroom. “And I love you, Alexander.” He shut the door behind the both of them and turned in Alec’s arms, looking up at him. “Helen’s right, you know.” 

Alec wrinkled his nose at Magnus. “Do I want to know why she’s right?” 

“You’re the bravest man I've ever met,” Magnus told him quietly, pressing their forehead together. “You don’t have to do this, Alec.” 

"Course I do," he muttered, rolling his eyes. Alec let his sweatpants slide off his hips and tossed his shirt off, eager to be skin to skin with Magnus, even though they weren’t going to do anything more than go to sleep. He climbed into the blankets with a soft sigh, blinking blearily at Magnus when he crawled into bed as well. He reached out, giving Magnus grabby fingers. 

Magnus laughed and moved into the circle of Alec’s arms, cuddling up against his chest with a happy sigh. “God I’ve missed you.” 

Alec hummed his agreement, nuzzling into Magnus’ hair. 

Magnus smiled. “Sleep well, Alexander. My turn to watch over you,” he promised. 

Alec liked the sound of that. He really, really did. 

~!~

Alec took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. 

“Ready?” Magnus asked, giving his hand a squeeze. 

Alec offered him a smile and lifted his chin. “As I ever will be.” 

Magnus nodded and held open the door to the war room, letting Alec step through, smiling at his team. All of their faces were serious and they had purposefully turned the TV’s off in the corner until Alec was done speaking. 

Alec took a deep breath and moved to the front of the room. He met Magnus’ eyes and smiled, looking among all the staff and people that Magnus had gathered together, who believed in this, in him. He was doing this for them, to give Magnus the best shot at getting into the White House that he could. 

“Good morning everyone,” he said. “You may be wondering where the hell Aline and I have been for the past three days.” Alec smiled at her. “I’m about to tell you. The next two weeks are about to be very crazy, very hectic, and I mean more than usual.” 

He scanned the room again and leaned his hip against the table. “In approximately one hour, a news story is going to be released. It’s going to rock the political scene. Both sides of it. Magnus has talked about actually breaking the current system, and doing things in a way that makes sense. This is going to allow him to do that.” 

“Alec,” Simon called, taking the briefing packet, glancing down at it before back up to him. “What you’re talking about-” 

“I am talking,” Alec interrupted, holding up a hand. “About a lawsuit that is being delivered in less than an hour to the entire Institute law firm a business, as well as directly implicating fifty lawyers, seventeen civil servants ranging from judges to congressmen and women on both sides of the aisle and senators, also both sides of the aisle.” He met Simon’s eyes and raised his eyebrows. “It also includes Victor Aldertree, my parents, and Aline’s mother.” 

“Oh shit,” Simon breathed. 

“It will also include,” Alec said on a harsh exhale. “A list of every member of the Circle while I worked for the Institute. Some of them may be out of the statute of limitations, but I am happy to release the proof that they were.” 

Simon blinked. “Fucking _hell,_ Alec.” 

Alec laughed and nodded to him. “You know the running joke we’ve had about how I should be bringing you guys all the insider information now that I’m involved?” He looked around the group and smirked, briefly. “This is me doing exactly that.” 

He turned back to the televisions and then back around, meeting Magnus’ eyes. “Camille would have been first in a long line of news stories that would have battered you all over the next two weeks. This last minute mud-slinging is a bit of a time honored tradition, but it would have gotten vicious quick.” 

Alec paused and let them take that in for a second before continuing. “So, I’ve made the decision…” he tightened his hands on the chair in front of him and lifted his chin. “I’m stepping forward. I have evidence that will allow the DA to prosecute to the full extent of the law, these people. It’ll be what the Circle Scandal actually should have been.” 

Alec felt the shock ripple through the room as the extent of his involvement became clear. “I offered to, ah,” he glanced at Magnus. “Step back, step away from the campaign in order to-” 

“Don’t you dare!” Simon and Dot said in unison. 

Alec laughed and felt some of the tension bleed out of his shoulders. Magnus was still smiling at him and he relaxed. “I’m not. Don’t worry. That’s why I’m here explaining.” He watched most of the group relax. “I hope,” Alec swallowed. “I hope you don’t think less of me for not coming forward before. This wasn't an easy decision to make, and to be honest, I’m scared of what the next months will look like.” 

He looked at Magnus and grinned, bright and rueful. “But what can I say? You guys sold me on the vision. I’m just going to bulldoze the damn path for you to be able to do that.” 

Simon huffed, rubbing his temple as he flipped through the packet idly. “So let me get this straight.” 

Alec raised his eyebrows at Simon. “Hm?” 

“You are, at great personal risk, about to expose one of the largest political scandals that this country has ever seen, that hits both sides of the aisle, because you believe in Magnus and what he wants to accomplish?” Simon finished, looking up at Alec. 

Alec blinked. “Uh, pretty much sums it up, yeah.” 

Simon’s lips curled into a smirk. “Leave how we spin it to me.” He turned to his best friend. “Clary, let’s go. We’ve got work to do.” He looked to Magnus and raised his eyebrows. “Any direction for me, boss?” 

Magnus shook his head. “You already know what I’d want.” 

“You got it,” Simon said, turning to Aline. “I’ll be in my office if you need me.” 

Alec wanted to sag in relief. Simon’s reaction had galvanized everyone and murmuring was starting in the room. “I’m going to be in interviews all day today. Your packet has a summary of my statement and what I’m allowed to share.” He looked to Magnus. “You ready to break the wheel?” 

Magnus smirked. “You’re handing me the hammer, darling. I’m happy to swing.” 

“Political power couple of the century!” Simon sang, the door closing behind him. 

“All right,” Alec breathed, looking at everyone else in the room. “Let’s get to work.” 

~!~ 

At ten pm, when Alec hung up with his last interview of the night, he was ready to collapse. He’d known today would be tough, that he would be scraped raw. That he would be accused, shouted at, demonized and hated, by many powerful people. Alec forced himself to take a slow, deep breath, scrubbing his hand through his hair before he forced himself to his feet. He wanted to crawl into bed, to crawl into Magnus’ arms and never leave. 

He pushed the door to the conference room open and shut it behind him with another sigh. He wasn’t entirely sure he could make it upstairs without passing out. 

“Alec!” Simon called, darting forward, almost skipping. 

Alec wanted to groan, turning slowly to face Simon. He managed a nod. “Simon.” 

“Wow you look like shit,” Simon commented. “Here, I won’t keep you. But you’ll want this. It’s running tomorrow. Emergency printing.” 

Alec took the copy of Time magazine and didn’t glance down at it. “Thanks. I’ll read it upstairs.” 

“Get some rest, Alec,” Simon called, watching him wave as he went. 

Alec didn’t bother answering, walking slowly towards the elevator. He managed to get to the room without further interruption or interaction, shutting the door behind him. He tossed the magazine on the bed and shuffled through a shower, the blindingly hot water soothing his muscles in a way that he hadn’t known he needed. 

When he sank down on the edge of the bed, rubbing a towel through his hair, he heard the door click and couldn’t help smiling as he heard Magnus walk closer. A sigh had him looking up in surprise. 

“If I didn’t know you were more than halfway to collapsing, Alexander, I would show you just how much I enjoy you sitting shirtless, in a towel, in my bedroom,” Magnus drawled, heading for the bathroom. “Now put some clothes on.” 

Alec yawned and forced himself upright, doing exactly that, grabbing boxers slipping them on before falling onto the bed. Something crinkled against his foot and he scowled at it. Oh well. It didn’t actually matter. He pressed his face to Magnus’ pillow with a happy groan. 

“What’s this?” Magnus asked, coming out of the bathroom a few minutes later. Alec, and Magnus snickered and snapped a quick picture on his phone, sprawled all over the bed with what looked like a magazine stuck to his foot. He picked up the magazine and looked at it and sucked in a hard breath. “Holy shit.” 

Alec cracked open one eye and looked at Magnus. “What?” 

Magnus flipped quickly through the magazine, finding the relevant article, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He skimmed it quickly. “Well, I think you got your wish.” 

“Explain,” Alec grunted. 

“I’m holding a Time Magazine with both of our pictures on it, with the headline - “Dismantling the Institute”. There’s a full article about everything going on. Where’d you get this?” 

Alec sighed. “Simon. Emergency printing. Tomorrow.” 

Magnus chuckled and put the magazine on the bedside table. “All right, mister one word answers. Let’s get you in bed.” He got Alec under the covers and situated before crawling in himself, laughing when Alec immediately curled into him. “Yes, I’m not going anywhere, don’t worry.” 

“Good,” Alec muttered, closing his eyes. “Mine.” 

“Yes,” Magnus agreed, combing his fingers through Alec’s hair, gently massaging his scalp. “Yours, darling. And you’re mine.” 

Alec hummed happily and nuzzled into Magnus’ neck with a content sigh. “Love you.” 

“I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus whispered, kissing the top of his head. “I love you too.” 

~!~

“There they are!” Simon shouted, spreading his arms as Alec and Magnus walked into the War Room. “Heroes of the hour!”

Alec rolled his eyes and snorted, even as he caught the magazine thrown at him by Aline. He’d taken a brief look at it this morning, but there were a dozen copies scattered across the table now. It was real. 

“Here, here, you’re going to let me read a piece, for everyone to properly enjoy!” Simon announced, clearing his throat. 

“Simon, they’ve probably already read-” 

Simon pointed a finger at Alec. “Don’t rob me of my joy.” He stood up and demanded the attention of the room. “Ahem. The article is titled Bravery Redefined!” He waited until an appropriate hushed silence had fallen on the room before continuing. 

_“I can only guess at the bravery required to walk off stage at the RNC, then come out and into a relationship at the DNC with a presidential candidate an hour later. It’s not something I can imagine deciding to do, let alone do with the adversity Alec Lightwood faced. Yet here he is, five months later, reminding us all what true bravery looks like.”_

Simon paused dramatically before continuing. 

_“In a politically savvy move that has people from both sides of the aisle scrambling, screaming, and frantically trying to cover up that which can no longer be covered up, Alec Lightwood went on the offensive today. He released documentation and evidence of multiple members of congress, judges, and lawyers from his old company The Institute being involved in “The Circle” - a group dedicated to not only controlling our political processes, but assisting all those powerful enough to do so. This group included his parents, his former campaign manager’s mother, and, Republican Nominee Victor Aldertree.”_

Alec snorted into his coffee and held up his hands in surrender when Simon glared at him, allowing him to continue. 

_“In a series of statements yesterday, Alec Lightwood has admitted concern over stepping forward - and the future testimony that will be required, likely in both civil and congressional court, but went on to say he felt that it was now necessary and had no regrets about the decision. As we all take the time to process and understand the extent of what is behind the curtain Mr. Lightwood has just lifted, there’s only one thing to say. Magnus Bane, no offense? But you might be lucky Alec decided to walk off his stage and onto yours after this performance today.”_

Simon crowed with laughter and did a little dance, spinning around in excitement. “This is _fantastic!_ ” He turned excited eyes to Magnus. “#Malec is trending on twitter, I already have your press conference speech ready, and Alec’s, if he feels up to it. Stuff is changing by the hour though, so it’s only a draft, and both of you need to tweet at least once today, even if it’s couple stuff - confirming the hashtag, of course!” 

Alec met Magnus’ eyes and grinned, raising his eyebrows. “Malec?” 

Magnus shrugged with an echoing grin, toasting Alec with his coffee. “I kinda like it.” 

For the first time in days, Alec felt like he could breathe as he looked back at Magnus and smiled, pulling out his phone, tapping away quickly. 

Alec sent the tweet before he could think twice about it and watched Magnus give a bark of laughter before his fingers were flying over the keyboard of his phone. 

“Are they flirting on twitter again?” Simon asked, fumbling for his phone. “You’re flirting on twitter again, aren’t you?” 

“You did say couple stuff was fine,” Alec said with a shrug. His phone pinged with Magnus’ response and then a quick DM. He opened the Direct Message first, knowing it would have the real response from Magnus. 

**TheOneandOnlyBane:** You like the suit, huh? Maybe if you’re good it’ll end up on the floor tonight. 

**A.Lightwood05:** As if I would ever let you leave your suit crumpled on the floor. 

**TheOneandOnlyBane:** 😍 God I love you. 

“Oh my god,” Simon breathed. “Magnus!” 

Alec raised his eyebrow and opened the tweet from Magnus, his eyes widening and a blush crawling up his cheeks. “Magnus!” 

Magnus cackled with laughter and blew him a kiss from across the room. 

Alec liked the tweet and rolled his eyes, clearing his throat. “All right everyone, back to work. We’ve still got a lot of work to do to get the worst flirt in the world into the Oval Office.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation with Maryse everyone wanted to see!

Alec took a deep breath and stared at the building that he had worked in for years before he opened the door. 

“Alec?” Aline called, looking at him. 

Alec glanced back at her and raised his eyebrows. 

“I’m listening and recording. Remember why you’re doing this. And that we’re going to fight to protect you,” she said, nodding at him. 

“I haven’t forgotten,” Alec promised her. He smiled faintly and straightened his shoulders. “I’ll see you in a few minutes. I don’t expect this to take long beyond however long she makes me wait to see her.” 

Aline nodded. Her eyes trailed down the suit he was wearing and she grinned, faintly. “Magnus has been a good influence on you.” 

Alec laughed and shook his head, shutting the door to the car before striding across the street. Entering the building, he resisted the urge to shudder. He could remember hundreds of thousands of hours spent here, trapped in the worst possible way. He felt the security guard look at him, and then look past him a moment later. 

Sometimes name recognition did come in handy. Alec stepped into an elevator by himself and took another deep breath, hitting the floor for the executive offices. He smiled. This was for Magnus, and that was the only thing that mattered. 

Stepping out onto the floor, done in stark utilitarian colors, Alec strode directly for his mother’s office, ignoring the glances of surprise and wide eyes that tracked him as he moved past desk after desk. At least two calls of his name that he ignored. He stopped in front of his mother’s secretary and smiled at her briefly. 

“Madeline,” he greeted, nodding. 

“Alec!” Madeline said, her eyes widening before they darted to the office door. “Was your mother expecting you? She didn’t inform me-” 

“No,” Alec shook his head. “She is not expecting me, but she will see me.” He snorted. “I suspect she was waiting for my phone call, to say the least.” 

Madeline snapped her mouth shut. “Alec, are you all right?” 

“Please inform my mother I am here and will speak with her,” Alec said, instead, moving to lean against the wall across from the secretary, into the full view of the windows of his mother’s office. She was sitting in her chair, her back ramrod straight, speaking on the phone. It was a matter of seconds before her eyes lifted and she spotted him. 

He raised his eyebrows as her eyes widened and she snapped something to the person on the phone before she hung it up, her eyes never leaving his. Alec straightened his shoulders and gestured to Madeline with his head. 

“Madeline,” Maryse snapped, her voice coming through the intercom. 

Madeline looked from Alec to the intercom, before answering. “Yes, Mrs. Lightwood?” 

“Send my son in,” Maryse said. “We are not to be disturbed.” 

“Yes ma’am-” 

“You’ll want to cancel the rest of her appointments for the day,” Alec chimed in, before Madeline’s finger had left the button, giving his mother a smirk. 

Maryse’s voice turned low and vicious. “You will do no such thing. Now send him in this second.” 

Alec nodded to Madeline and stepped towards his mother’s office, opening the door and shutting it behind him. How many hundreds of times had he done this, only to be shouted and screamed at, his every inadequacy thrown at him? He smiled at her and inclined his head. “Mother.” 

“Come here to beg me to back off?” Maryse scoffed. “Thought he wasn’t afraid of scandals?” 

“He’s not,” Alec said with a faint smile, standing across from his mother, leaning back against her bookcase. He watched her narrow her eyes on him. “And no, that’s not why I’m here.” 

Maryse waited, both of her eyebrows raised, but her son didn’t appear ready to offer up any additional information. “Are you planning to tell me why you have interrupted my workday like this?” 

“Yes,” Alec said, answering her question. Years of working for her had made him well-aware of all of his mother’s pet peeves and he was going to use them to his advantage now. Direct avoidance of a question was one of them and he saw her clench her jaw. 

“You certainly seem to be taking your time going about it,” Maryse snapped. “Either tell me why you’re here, Alec, or get the hell out, I don’t have time for you.” 

Alec hummed and thought about it. “You never really did have time for me. Unless it was to tell me what to do. Then, of course, you had more than ample amounts of time.” 

“Alec-” 

“You always thought me weak,” Alec continued, staring her down, watching her scowl. “Because I was not ruthless like you, or Dad. Easy to manipulate, would always follow orders, hell, I almost followed them straight into the white house, didn’t I?” 

“And now look at you,” Maryse snarled. “The kept boy of a presidential candidate.” 

Alec laughed. “I prefer boyfriend, personally. But I suppose that’s not a word I’ll ever hear you say, Mom.” He continued to watch her and she slowly, after a matter of minutes, tensed again, realizing that he still hadn’t answered her question.

“Are you here to tell me to call off the attack dogs?” Maryse asked, tossing her head as she settled back into her chair. “Because really, Magnus has made his fair share of enemies clawing his way to where he is now.” 

“No, that’s not why I’m here,” Alec said. “Magnus doesn’t need me to defend him. He never has. One of the things I love most about him, actually.” 

“Then what?” Maryse snapped. “If you’re not here to beg, then you’re here to…” 

“Inform,” Alec said, keeping his voice flat, just to see her frustration continue to grow. “I’ll be seeing a district attorney later today.” 

Maryse scoffed. “I don’t see how this information is relevant to me, Alec. Or why you’re wasting my time with it.” 

“I suppose you wouldn’t,” Alec said, his voice soft. “I never stepped a toe out of line for decades, until I walked off that stage, did I? Why would you think that I would play the game with you?” 

Maryse frowned, staring at her son. “What are you talking about?” 

“Don’t you think I didn’t watch? That I didn’t learn?” Alec asked, continuing to stare at her. He took a step closer. “Do you truly believe that I didn’t absorb every lesson you gave me, desperate for your approval? Do you think anything I have said is simply a bluff, Mom?” 

“You’re a child playing at an adult’s game, Alec,” she narrowed her eyes. “Remember that.” 

Alec smiled, faint and brief at her, before he stepped closer and placed both of his hands at the edge of her desk, leaning in, meeting her eyes, watching as they widened in fear. “Do you know what you should remember, Mom?” 

Maryse said nothing, her spine straight and eyes wide. 

Alec lowered his voice, narrowing his eyes at her. “You should remember who you had write NDAs. Who gathered signatures. Who filed them. You should remember who was responsible for all the work you considered beneath you, the only person you trusted with it.” For the first time, he saw her expression shift towards worry. “And then, Mom, you should ask yourself, exactly what I learned by your side.” 

Alec stood upright and brushed some imaginary lint off his jacket, straightening it, offering his mother his politician’s smile. “Have a good day, Mom.” 

“Alec!” 

Alec turned his back on her and opened the door to her office. 

“Alec, stop right this instant!” 

Alec paused and looked over his shoulder at her. “I was taught how to play this game by the best, Mom. And I am going to play it better than you ever could.” He stared her down, his expression hard. “A monster of your own making.” 

“Alec Lightwood!”

Alec shut the door behind himself on her shout of his name and turned to Madeline. “You’ll want to go on break, Madeline,” he told her gently. 

Striding out of the office, Alec was glad that no one tried to stop him and people fled in front of him. Once he stepped outside the building, he slid into the black car that pulled up to the curb and smiled at Aline and Lydia waiting for him. 

“Well done,” Lydia said with a nod. “And no matter how fast they move, they won’t beat me to it.” 

“I know,” Alec said, giving her a smile. “Balls in your court now. Let’s get you the statement and everything we need in place for these interviews, and then we’ll proceed.” 

“Ready to record and transcribe when you are,” Aline said, smiling at the both of them. 

Alec took a deep breath and met Lydia’s eyes with a nod. It was time. 

**Author's Note:**

> So you may have noticed that there is a distinct scene missing you are all probably salivating for. The Alec & Maryse conversation he references to Aline, and then to Lydia. I'm going to write that and it's going to be added as a chapter to this fic. Unfortunately, the few times I tried, it threw off the rhythm of the fic harder than I wanted. So don't worry - you'll get to see it, it'll just be a coda. 
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
